Eternal Love
by mistresso of madness
Summary: Sakura and Naruto are dead and have now arrived soul society, this will be a multichapter story spanning 30 years BEFORE the introduction of Ichigo. ichi-ruki, Naruto-sakura


**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or Naruto**

**A/N:**

It's been awhile since I last published a story, a few years i guess. This is just a sample to see if i should continue this story.

Sakura scouted the roof tops around her. She'd felt a spiritual pressure achingly similar to the Taicho she was trying to ignore. She knew he'd appear somewhere smirking and with and air of supposed superiority. She sheathed her zanpaktou and decided to sit crosslegged on the roof until he made his appearance. As she turned to adjust her haori strings, she felt a movement to the left of her. There he was, facing her smiling yet not. The face of Ichimaru Gin, mere inches from her own. Unbeknownst to herself she'd involountarily startled at the proximity between the two of them.

"Did I scare ya?" The smile widened.

She couldn't help but be lost for words. He always had that effect on her.

"hmmm" he cocked his head to one side, narrowing the distance between them still.

"What's the matter, fox got yer tongue?" his hot breath washed over her, and as if on cue she turned her head to one side to escape the intimidating smile.

"No, my tongue is still in my mouth, and I believe Taicho.." she contintued, "that the proverb goes cat got your tongue not fox." She breathed in, taking in his scent. He had a way of standing too close for comfort, a habit of leaving lingering touches on the skin of his intended victims.

He placed a long slender finger under her chin. Slightly coaxing her to turn her head around and face him. She averted her eyes as her face turned, taking care to not look into his face.

"Perhaps I should take a lil' look in ta yer mouth to see fer myself?" His voice was dangerously close to a whisper. It lacked all warmth and honesty she'd come to expect from a Taicho of his degree.

"There is no need Ichimaru Taicho, besides I should be making my way back to my squad quarters" she made an attempt to rise to her feet, but heavy hands pushed her shoulders down. She could feel his spiritual pressure building up, he was excited, she could tell.

"I believe only what I see" his voice was still low. "why don't'cha open yer mouth fer me an' show me?" His fingers trailed at her jawbone, his thumb resting lightly at her lips urging them to part. She swallowed hard, she was definitely the one to suffer humiliation at the hands of Ichimaru Gin tonight.

Shit.

A slight pull at her earlobe caused her body to shift.

"my my my… aren't ya jumpy tonight" he cocked his head once more as if straining to get a better look at her. She opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out for him to inspect.

"As you can see, Ichimaru taicho, my tongue is still in my mouth" She'd regained her composure, dammit if she'd let him intimidate her just by talking to her.

"Nice ta know yer regained yer abilities ta talk. But if I didn't know better, I'd say ya were scared of me. Are ya sakura-chan, scared o' little ol' me?" he crooned. Her hands shifted to cross over her chest, she raised an eyebrow at him before answering.

"Who me? Scared? Ichimaru taicho I just wasn't expecting to see you her so I was a little startled when you showed up that's all" Her voice was much louder than she intended to, echoes of it travelling over the rooftops.

He casually placed one arm over his head, rubbing the back of his scalp.

"Well, then I'm glad we talked about that. Here I was thinking I'd spooked ya. But forget 'bout that an' let me walk yer back ta yer quarters" he reached out with his hand and took hold of her elbow, pulling her closer to him. Much too close. Once again she felt as if she'd fallen whatever it was he'd been planning. She felt his excitement peak once more.

"And since I don't spook ya, it wouldn't hurt fer ya to come a lil' closer"

Her heart felt as if it was in her throat. How could this man do this to her? What gave him the right to think that everyone wanted to be so close to him?

Before she'd finished her round of thoughts, one of his hands had trailed to her waist, the other cupping her face, both were warm against her skin, and both held her in a tight embrace as if she were prey.

He leant his long neck down to nuzzle her neck, sakura decided to not fight against his advances.

"yer so cold…" he whispered, his breath assaulting her ear. Suddenly the enviroment began to change. Sakura felt like she was falling. Forwards with her feet on the ground, the surroundings became blurry. They were moving with speed over the empty streets of The Sereitei.

Dammit, he was using shunpo.

When they'd come to a halt she found herself dizzy and on the verge of being sick. His arms tightened around her, his chin resting on the top of her head,

"I should'da warned ya" he was gazing at her with eyes pulled into a squint.

"It seems we've reached our destination, I should get a reward fer bein' so nice" Sakura broke away from the forced embrace.

"I didn't ask for you to bring me here Ichimaru Taicho, but I do appreciate it.." she looked at him through the corner of her eyes. He looked inquisitive, but then again he always looked that way.

"unfortunately.." she continued. "I don't have anything to give you as a reward, but I will send you a thank you note" pleased with her efforts at remaining calm given the circumstances, Sakura shot the captain a small uncertain smile. She smoothed over her hair with one hand, certain that she'd been polite in turning the Taicho away.

He took a small step towards her reaching once more with his hand, placed it atop her head and smoothed her hair.

"ya missed a spot" he purred.

"As fer a reward, I can think of plenty of things ya can give me.." a slight pause "or if yer not givin' I could always take" the last part was said in a whisper.

Was he threatening her? Sakura couldn't help but letting her mouth fall open in the face of this new problem. A taicho should never ask such things of a subordinate, and even if it was a joke it was a bad one at that. She decided to go with the flow.

"And what might that be?" she asked.

Ichimaru gave her a wicked smirk.

"Oh I don't know… a kiss perhaps? Yes, that seems like a fitting reward" his smirk widened into a grin.

Sakura unconsciously licked her lips.

"i really dont think that would be appropriate, sir" she said, taking a step back.

" I wont tell if you dont tell" He tok the opportunity to step closer, minimazing the gap she'd just created between them. His demenour had changed, a wicked smirk appeared on his face, as he took the time to look over her body, appreciating every curve of her.

Sakura felt trapped, soon she'd be with the wall against her back, with no where to run. why should she run? she had not committed any crime, nor had she anything to hide. if anyone was to run, it should be him. how dare he put her in this sort of situation.

"I can see the wheels churning in yer head, what ya thinkin' 'bout?" his hands were hidden in the sleeves of his kimono. taht deviant look was still etched on his features.

"You shouldnt ask that of me Ichimaru Taicho, it's wrong, and you know as well as i do, that if i reported this you'd be given a reprimand for it! I am in no way familiar to you, nor do i have any intention of being familiar with you." She'd spoken with her eyes cast to the ground. her heart beating hard and fast. after a few moments of silence she looked up at the intimidating creature infront of her.

though there was no wind,yet it seemed as if his haori was blowing around him. His spiritual pressure had spiked with her short monolouge.

Sakura swallowed hard, it sounded like a gulp, and she secretly tried to still her shaking hands.

"hmmm..... ya make a compelling argument.... " He turned and started walking towards his own lodgings. soon All sakura could see of him was devoured by the dark night.

she breathed out a breath she didnt even know she was holding.

"phew... that was a close one" she whispered to herself, while starting towards the gate of the officer barracks.

The junior officer barracks were not segregated, thus, one would always see some couples holding hands lovingly on the way to one of their rooms, sharing rooms was of course prohibited, and relationships between the officers were discouraged. Yet no serious measures were taken against those found in compromising situations with their other halves.

Sakura unlike the rest of the 3'rd squad was transferred from the 2'nd squad to the 3'rd and had retained her old uniforms with a few modifications of course. she wore a black short-sleeved chinese inspired dress, with long slits up to her hips. The dress was trimmed with white borders, and underneath she wore black shorts that reached to right above her knees. on her feet she wore the standard shinigami sandals but in all black. She made her way quickly to her rooms, sliding the doors shut behind her. putting on the lamps she found a figure leaning against her night-stand.

bright yellow hair illuminated by the faint glow of her lamp.

"NARUTO!! you dumbass! what are you doing here??!!" Sakura yelled, balling up her fist preparing to punch her friend down.

"Sakura-chan!!!" His now deep voice carried a tone of excitement, as he turned and leapt towards her arms wide to embrace her in a hug.

SMACK!

she'd smacked him over the head, and abrubtly shoved him to the side. striding towards her bed while Naruto lay sprayled on the floor.

"sakura-chan, i wasn't going through your underwear! i swear! i just wanted to ask you how you're holding it down here at the 3'rd squad!"

"it's okay, i just needed to punch someone.." Sakura had taken to remove her sandals, rubbing her feet in the process. She patted the space next to her on her bed and motioned for Naruto to sit down with her.

"how've you been?" she said as he took seat on the floor infront of her, instead of on her bed. He'd always been quite shy around her.

"i've been well, ...." he took hold of both her feet and lay them on his lap. His cheeks had gained a healthy tinge of pink.

"but.. i've missed you.." he finished, smiling at her.

Sakura smiled back, before removing her feet from his lap and her dress in the process.

"wanna spend the night here?" she asked innocently, starting to unwrap the bindings on her chest.

"sure" he said with his face flushed. looking away as she removed the bindings completly, before reaching over the bed to grab her night wear. she stretched on her back as her hands dug under the light dress and pulled her shorts off before kicking them away with her feet.

Naruto stood awkwardly at the foot of her bed, focusing on the floor.

"come on, dont keep me waiting" she grabbed hold of his hand and pulled him on top of her, his arms spread to catch himself in the fall so as to not crush her, their faces were inches apart, and his cool blue eyes were cautiously avoiding eye contact with her.

Sakura annoyed with his passive demeanoure supported herself with her elbows, and brushed stray hairs out of her face. she licked her lips before reaching up to his forehead and placing a kiss.

"You're a pansy....." she challenged. "at this rate you'll never become a vice-captain!" she was taunting him. Naruto's eyes widened, taking in teh sight of her of her slight pout, and noticing her erect nipples under the sheer dress. He nudged his knee between her thighs before lowering himself over her, taking care to push her down with him. once he was comfortable, he took hold of one of her hands, and twining their fingers together he finally looked into her eyes.

"i'll make it to vice-captain before you know it, and you better believe that!" He was grinning at her, his canines seemed inhumanly large in the semi-darkness. She felt a bulge growing against her inner thighs. she chuckled, before motioning for him to put out the light.

"put your money where your mouth is..." she whispered to him. closing her eyes in the process.

The trouble with Naruto was that he was so insistent on being the best, though he was shy and sometimes downright reluctant to try certain things. All it took was an appreciative moan from her side before he'd make it into his life's calling to satisfy her.

Tonight was no different.

after making her climax once with his skillful tounge, he parted her legs even further, bending them at the knees. she lay bare before him, her chest heaving, her body glistening with sweat. eyes half hooded, twinkling in the twilight of the soft light from the moon outside the window.

he was on his knees right between her legs, he slipped one hand under his boxers.

"Sakura-chan, i want you to blow me.." he said smiling deviously.

sakura grinned back. before hoisting herself up on all fours and nuzzling her face in his groin.

"you'll have to lie down then...." she murmurred. he was quick to follow her instructions, leaping to where she'd previously been lying down, on his back and with his erection free of it's confinement.

"i'm ready!" he exclaimed ever cheerful. Sakura lowered her lips onto him, before taking him all in, a throaty groan escaped his lips before he gently cradled her head in his hands. after his initial shyness, he would be quite demanding once his hormones had taken control of his body.

it didnt take long before he climaxed, sending squirts of his seeds into Sakuras mouth, she swallowed quickly, and licked her lips hungrily, eager for the next phase of their nightly encounter to begin.

"sakura, you're amazing. and now i'll make you scream, BELIEVE IT!" finding herself too good to let the opportunity pass, she punched him in the face,.

" i told you to stop using that stupid phrase, was it not enough to use it all the time in life, you've got to continue in teh afterlife too??!!" she bellowed.

before she knew it, he'd leapt up grabbed her by the waist rolled over, and was now pinning her down with his arms and legs.

"your punches dont even hurt anymore, sakura-chan" He smirked against her neck as his throbbing member found it's way between her thighs.

she gasped at the sensations building up in the pit of her stomach, even more so when he brought one of his hands in between them, lightly caressing her stomach, before delving further down to the wet crevice between her legs. as he nipped the bud with two fingers, whilst slowly teasing her with shallow thrusts, she became aware of his intentions.

"oh... god... Naruto... don't you dare...." she whispered with eyes closed. she didnt get the chance to finish her sentence before cool lips met her own and a tounge so tantalizing forced it's way into her mouth. he took his time when exploring her, which is one of the reasons why lovemaking with him took hours.

she broke away from the hard kiss, bucking her hips at him, and using her free arm to squeeze his forearms. it seemed he didnt take notice, or rather he was ignoring it.

"faster...." she moaned pleadingly.

"not until you do what i told you to do earlier...." he moaned back.

" I HATE YOU!" she whispered, knowing well that resistance was indeed futile. she gave in to him, wrapping her legs around him, she pulled his face closer so she could whisper in his ear.

"fuck me" she uttered, it was as if the boy had found new strenght and resolve, in one swift motion he thrust into her, with a grunt, before pulling back slowly. he repeated the motion, slamming into her hard, then pulling back gently, rocking his hips to a rythm taht was well known to her by now. occasionally he would rotate his hips, bringing her even closer to climax.

hushed moans, whispered commands and shallow gasps were all that was heard from Sakuras room, until a few hours later when one ear piercing cry of extacy was heard.

Naruto stood against the window, bare chested, but with his uniform pants on, he grabbed hold of his zanpaktou, strapping it to his side, before putting on his shirt. he looked back towards the bed, where Sakura lay naked, her womanhood covered only slightly by having her legs crossed. she was twirling her fingers in her hair, looking up at the celing.

"I'm sorry i have to go Sakura-chan, but i have squad practice early. so i cant sleep here tonight. eventhough i really want to.." his voice was solemn, and his bright blue eyes looked apologetic. Sakura leered at him, " go then, i need to catch up on some sleep anyway, and i can't do that with you in my bed." she saw the confusion that flitted across his features before adding. "just come here and give me a goodnight kiss before you go..." instantly the joy returned to his face as he crouched down to place a chaste kiss on her lips.

"you really are amazing Sakura-chan, believe it!" this time sakura didnt have the energy left to punch him, so she placed her hand against his chin, indulging in a sweet eskimo kiss before he was gone in a flash.

she pulled the covers over herself and decided that she would definetley get a good nights sleep tonight.

* * *

well, there's the first chapter, please review, tips and constuctive critizisms are always appreciated!


End file.
